Deku of Karma (up for adoption)
by Bad'Ideas'And'Writing.net
Summary: Izuku has woken up in a house that's not his after trying to commit suicide. and is offered a job when he does not want to go back. how will this play out?This is my first ever fanfiction so please review and tell me how I could improve. My OC Karma is available for you to use in your fanfiction but please tell me the name so I can read it. paring undecided poll up rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Izuku "DEKU" Midoriya woke up in a small apartment that seemed to be technologically superior to a spaceship. "Oh good you're awake. Almost thought I lost you there." This voice caused Izuku to jump further back onto the couch. Looking at the source of the sound Izuku saw a well-built man with a red hoodie and a steampunk mask kneeling next to him "W-who are y-you. A-a-and what do y-you mean almost lost me there?!" "1. The names Karma. 2. HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!"

Izuku reeling back from the sudden shout and cursing stayed silent and stared at the now named Karma."Look I know that I may be considered a 'villain' but I'm actually a nice guy. Also sorry about the cursing and shouting I was just surprised that you forgot about jumping off of that building. But I'll make you a deal, okay?" Izuku nodded "What's the deal?" he said rather shyly. " The deal is that you tell me your name and why you took a swan dive and I'll let you go home. So what do you think?" Izuku nodded before answering. "My name is Midoriya Izuku And I was bullied all my life for being quirkless by my best friend when I said I wanted to be hero… And even MY idol ALL MIGHT thought I couldn't become a hero."

Upon hearing this Karma was mad "So Izuku was it? Let me get this straight, you were diagnosed quirkless causing the people around you to bully you because YoU DoN't HaVe SoMe Goddam superpowers. And when you asked you idil he shot you down like a duck during hunting season." To say that Izuku was flabbergasted would be an understatement. "Well everyone but my mom." "Ahh motherly love… welp I a man of my word The door is to your - But I don't want to go back!" izuku interrupted. "I don't know what to do just that I don't want to go back and I don't want to be a hero anymore." He said with a little venom. "Can I work with you maybe?"

Karma was surprised to say the least "*hard sigh* Look My job requires me to KILL people and I don't think that you would like it. But since you would most likely fight me tooth and nail I will allow it but on three conditions. 1. You send whatever you make to your mom. I bet she is worried sick wondering where you are. 2. You make your own silent gun. It could be a rail gun, a gauss gun or something with a suppressor. And 3. You cover your face when out in public. Okay?

Izuku pondered for a moment thinking about his mother before giving his answer. "I accept those conditions." Karma smiled "Good go up to the bathroom there's some spare cloths change then meet me down here because I. WILL. MAKE. YOUR. LIFE. A training HELL. With that said Izuku ran to the bathroom to change.

A/N Hey guys again please let me know what you think. The reason I went straight to the meeting of Karma And Izuku was because the bullying and All Might meeting for a villain deku has been done multiple times. And I was too lazy to type it out. Please tell me who I should ship Izuku with and please know that bakudeku, tododeku, might-deku and karmadeku are out of the picture. Any other ship I will allow. Also I don't know how to do harems'. Anyhoo here's A poem I wrote for English at my school

Life

I wasn't born in the dirt.

I wasn't born in the arms of an angel

And I sure as hell wasn't born in the clouds.

and

I was born in the trees with music and adventure in my hands.

I was playing in the field while hummin' a tune.

I was tracking while you were watching T.V.

you

I won't fail in this life

I won't give up

I won't give in

will

I will stand strong

I will live free

I will survive

remember


	2. Character Info

OC information: Karma

Age: 23

Birthday: March 31

Hight: 5'10" or 177.8 CM

Weight: 160 LB or 72.57 KG

Hair color: brown

Eye color: Brown

Gender: male

Quirk: Is magic considered a quirk? No? Then quirkless

Blood type: AB

Skin color: tanish white

Likes: video games, weapons, solitude, science, parkour, music

Dislikes: death, showing his face in public, getting embarrassed, free running, showing his face

Costume: Everything resistant Red hoodie, Steampunk mask with personal AI, Tan cargo pants, white face scarf

weapons: lightweight electromagnetic sniper rifle, Colt 1911, throwing knifes

Civilian clothing: Tan leather jacket, everything resistant white shorts sleeve shirt, white face scarf, Khaki Paratrooper bag

Civilian weapons: 6 shot .45 revolver, throwing knifes

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya

Age: (First appearance Ark) 6 (League Ark) 14

Birthday: July 15

Hight: 5'5" or 166 CM

Weight: N/A

Hair: Green

Eye: Green

Gender: Male

Quirk: None

Blood type: O

Skin color: White

Likes: Taking notes, Shooting, His mother, mechanics, music, parkour

Dislikes: Bullying, unnecessarily taking a life, Bakugou katsuki

Costume: (First appearance Ark) Blue hoodie, Kitsune mask, Blue jeans, (League Ark and onwards) everything resistant Green hoodie, Kitsune mask, Tan cargo pants

Weapons: Gauss rifle, M&P9 M.20, Combat knife

Civilian clothing:Black T-Shirt, Khaki pants, green sweater, brown hair, hazel contacts

Civilian weapons: M&P9 M.20, combat knife, Handheld Taser

A/N I can't draw for shit. Please make fan art and leave a link so I can see Them.


	3. Training Hell

Training Hell

**Izuku POV**

After getting out of the shower and drying myself off I saw the clothes Karma left out for me. It was strange seeing a fox mask with the hoodie and jeans but I guess He's got a thing for Kitsunes. My stomach growls and I walk down to the kitchen to grab something when I hear Karma say "Bloody Dam I left the dirtbike at the shop."

I see karma walking in the kitchen wearing a leather jacket, white shirt, cargo pants, a paratrooper bag, and a white face scarf. He then said "Listen I need you to put the mask on I forgot a dirtbike at a shop so we need to go get it and yes I said we, I don't trust you enough to not touch anything. Also consider it the first part of you training, after all we need to go across several roof tops so hardcore parkour."

Without waiting for me to say anything he heads for the door. When we got outside I asked him what he ment. " Wait Karma what does is parkour and what does hardcore parkour mean?" His scoffed as if I already knew the answer. "Parkour is the process of getting from point A to point B in as short of a time as possible while conserving as much stamina and momentum as possible. Tho it's not to be confused with free running which going from point A to point B as flashy as possible. And hardcore parkour is just trying to do parkour which you will be doing."

**Karma POV**

After answering his questions I told him our Destination and took off running jumping from wall to wall to get to the top of the alley. I turn around seeing him just standing there confused I shout to him."Hey! What are you doing down there? We need to be up here." He just Turned to look at me and mumbled something. "Hey I can't hear you. You need to speak louder."

Turns out the little squirt can't run a mile without falling down gasping for air. So I have to work on getting his stamina up. Greaaat. So I just point to a fire escape and told him to climb it. Which he does thankfully. After he gets up to the rooftop I decided to talk to him. "Okay you little shit, I will train you till you can run a mile without running out of breath wearing your mask and you can do a wall climb up here. You will also have a strict diet to get rid of that belly fat and keep you in shape. After that is done we will have combat training and you will accompany me onto my jobs. Okay?"

He just looks at me says okay and asked why I kept cursing and called him a little shit."Well what happens if you get named called and you just flinch every time? Hmm? You'll get taken advantage of that's why I will be verbally abusing you till you won't flich and can come up with good comebacks cause not every fight is with your body in fact contrary popular to belief most fights are with the mind and tongue. Oh and if you overwork yourself I will make you stop training for a day which may sound like heaven but with my hellish training you will be SORE."

We get back to the house FIVE fucking hours later. "Okay listen Izuku This proves to me that you will need to be trained harder than I thought. I mean 10 miles that's nothing in the parkour community. So Your training will start by waking up at 0500 and going to sleep at 2300. You will be doing push ups, squats, burpees, pullups and programing all of this is from 0500 to 1200 after that it will be running, parkour, and shooting. You will also be eating while will also need a alias so people don't try to get to you by getting your family. Any questions?"

Of course he raises his hands. And of course it's about the time frame I used. "Okay listin I use the 24 hour format so 0500 is 5:00 AM 2300 is 11:00 PM and 1200 is 12:00 PM. I will give you the night to think about the alias." I was surprised when he said he already got a alias. And I was even more surprised when it was the name he was called to humiliate him. "Okay Deku now go get to bed hell starts tomorrow."

**Third POV**

Izuku Deku woke up to the sound if a flashbang going off inside his room "Get up you little shit. You got five minutes to get up and dressed or you got extra burpees. Campeche."

"_WHAT THE HELL KARMA_!"

"That my friend is what I call a flash up. How it goes is simple I throw in a flashbang and close the door. Now get up and dressed you got four minutes left to get ready." Deku gets up and being a little pissed for the rude awakening. "Congrats you got 10 seconds left, now I made some pancakes and bacon. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 20!" "_What does that mean?!" _Karma just rolls his eyes "That means give me 20 push up and if you give me the wrong form you will have to start over. Now the correct form has your hand beneath your shoulders. Okay_?" "Yes sir."_

and that was what it was like for the morning. A rude awakening with exercises and breakfast. When it was the afternoon Deku was pushed past his limits and given rough treatment. "Is that all you got fuckwad?! My grandma fight better than you and she's six feet under!" "_It's not fair you got way more experience and-fuck… What was that for. _"One life ain't fair. Two that was for my computer. Now remember life's an ass while karma's a bitch who can be on her period."

This type of training went on for seven years where the name Deku became respected in the underground as a honest man with hundreds of kills under his belt. Which of course brings attention particularly heroes. After all he is a class two villain along with Karma. "Okay Deku I need to tell you something." "_Sure what is it." "_I got a job request from a league and they asked for you. So consider this your graduation. Congrats your on your own now get your stuff and get the hell out of my house I'll give you the address when your ready." "_wait that sound like mercenary duty. I'm a contract killer not a battle junkie."_ "listen I know it's not your job but just, give it a shot. K?" "_K!"_

"Good now go get your stuff before I make you do some burpees." "_Yes sir!"_ "Izuku don't get yourself killed."

A/N Alright so we got the origin set up now if ya'll want I can make A POV story that focuses on Inko Midoriya and katsuki bakugou. If so just PM me to let me know.


	4. The league

**The league**

**A/N This story will now focus on Izuku's POV. But don't worry we will see Karma again. Don't forget to leave a review or link to fan art. Also when its not the main point of view it's in **_**Italics**_**. I also have a ask the characters thing set up on tumblr. Username is the same but the PFP is not. Sry for the long Author's note.**

I walk up to the address that Karma gave me and I was surprised that It looked to be a normal bar. At the counter I see the bartender which is a violet mist. I walk up to him and use the password. "One Corpse Reviver Number 5 please." "_Ah you must be the infames Deku. My name is Kurogiri I am what you could call the caretaker of the 'boss'. Please allow me to get him."_

A minute later mistman shows up with a rather pasty and flaky 'teen'. "_This is Shigaraki Tomura he is my boss." _"So pasty. May I know why I was called rather than a mercenary. I mean you do realize that I'm a contract killer." Let's just say that pasty did not like that. He lunged at me I dodge and dislocated his fingers. OUCH. "_AHHH YOU BITCH I'LL KILL YOU." "Tomura enough!" _

I saw that the T.V. had a 'sound only' thing a ma bob floating around. And seeing how pasty and mistman reacted to it I took a gander. "I'm guessing you're the mother fucker that asked for a hitman as a bodyguard." What? I was with Karma since I was six things are bound to rub off of him. Any way with that the just chuckled. "_Indeed I am You can call me Sensei."_

"Okay sensei, may I please know why I was hired?" "_Yes you may. You see I am planning an assault to happen in two days time. And I was hoping to get someone who had good experience with pro's." _"Okay. 1. Don't lump me in with those jarheads. And 2. Where are you planning to assault?. "_Why the U.S.J of course." _"Why Universal Studios Japan… ohhh you mean UA U.S.J. Now unless you got a jammer and loads of people thats not going to work. But I'm guessing that you do. Don't you?"

"_Smart as expected from the second most dangerous hitman in the world. So to answer you, yes I have loads of men and jammers. But that is not the only reason I hired you." _"And what's that? Hmm." "_Why your observational skills no less. After all YOU have information on several pro heroes that we could use."_ " True, but it comes at a cost of ¥5,000 (Around $45.50) per heroe. And my observational skills cost an extra ¥10,000 (Around $91.01).

"_Very well I can arrange that.' _"Thank you." And with that the screen blinks off and pasty looked mad, now to be fair I did dislocate his fingers. I turn to mistman and asked if he had a room available for me to sleep in he said yes and turned to take me there. "Holed up I need a drink. Give me a… Corpse Reviver #1 please oh and on the rocks." Mistman just turned and looked at me and said. "_But you're a child you shouldn't be drinking, I can give you water instead." _"Now listen here I lived with that bitch Karma for a long time now and He drank like he had to talk to his ex now I would like my drink."

Mistman just sighed and started fixing me my drink all the while pasty just stared at me. "What do you want?" "_I want you to fix my fingers." _"Do it yourself you big baby." Pasty or Tomura I think just slunked off to his room to pop his finger back in all the while I was enjoying a rather good beverage. And walked to my bedroom that Kurogiri? Showed me and just slept till I had to get ready. But before I do I wanted to call Karma and tell him the news. "_So did you take the job or not?" _"I did and if they are going to take my information it's going to be a lot; maybe enough to make my mom comfortable for the rest of her life. But we're going to talk working price tomorrow." "_Why not today?" _"because I don't want to deal with pasty today." "_Pasty?" _"Yeah I call him that though I think his name is something Tomura. Any way I think he's the boss's prodigy or something." "_I know who you're talking about, anyway don't make too much trouble. Also do you want me to send you the checks for your ma?" _"Yes I would appreciate that." "_Good expect it on the doorway in the morning' okay?" _"Okay, good night you little bitch." "_Night' ya little shit."_

**A/N Sorry about my short chapters I'm just not good with writing long ones. Tell me what you think of Karma's relationship with Deku. And thank you for reading this chapter. And my upload schedule will be whenever I'm able to wright.**


	5. The USJ

**A/N I have drawn the symbols for Karma and Deku. you can find them on my tumblr page. Thank you for reading.**

I wake up and it's not to the sound of birds. I hear shouting and I couldn't help but think of pasty having someone disagreeing with him. But I was surprised when he was giving a speech about how they were going to kill All Might and make a disgrace of UA. *Hmmp good luck* I just walk past him to get to the door and he has the nerves to stop me. "_Hey greene. Where're you going?" _"Oh nowhere just picking something up at the door." That gained some snickers. And of course he was a little mad but hey as long as I can mess with him we're good.

I grab the letters at the door and head back in to start giving my mother more money because I'm not some mother hating monster. "_Hey Deku what you got there? Hmm?"_ "Letters for my mother you anorexic handjob giving bastard." Needless to say he shuts up. "_Get dressed. We're leaving in 5 minutes." _"I already am." After some time mistman opens a portal to the U.S.J and every one enters.

To say I was mesmerized would be an understatement. That place was HUGE it had five zones that could simulate different disasters. Mistman teleports me and him to the entrance and he give a big speech that I didn't pay attention to because my eyes spotted A mothefucker who shouldn't be here. I walk towards him and he has the gaul to open his mouth. "_Who the fuck are you?!" _"I am Deku. And you must be Bakugou Katsuki." he flinches at the saying of my old nickname. "What's wrong? Does that name bring bad memories? I think it does; After all you made little Izuku's life hell."

Red spiky hair asks him what's wrong and of course he tells him to not worry about it. "_What did you do to him!" _he yelled just as he passed through the portal. "Hey mistman send me to katsuki's location, I got to teach him a lesson." He sends me through his portal to the Ruins zone and unsurprising Katsuki defeated all the jarheads that were waiting for them. "_YOU… What did you do with that useless deku!?" _"Well you did make him jump off a rooftop; Kachan." Man the look on his face was priceless when he realized I was Izuku. "_Bakoubro what's going on?" "Don't worry about it. Deku where have you been. Your mother has been worried sick about you."_

"Oh nowhere just making money for my mother while you were having people kissing your ass. Oh and before we start Life is an ass Karma's a bitch and she's on her period." That really riled him up and it was the same thing over and over. He attacks, I parry, He curses and it starts over again. After five minutes I was bored. "Well it has been fun but I got places to be and people to hurt. See you later kachan." I did a scissors kick on him which took him out of action and just threw a flashbang to shitty hair and I knock him out cold. "Hey Kurogiri need any help in the plaza?" "_Yes we're having trouble with Eraserhead."_ "K, send me over." A portal open in front and I walk in.

When I exit it I'm by the Flood Zone and I see a frog looking person and a purple pervert. They see me and look terrified. "_W-w-w-we're not a-a-afraid of you!"_ "Yes you are pervert. Any way I'm not going to hurt you or kill you I wasn't paid to do so. So listen to me I'm going to beat up that pro over there and when I walk away from him you're going to take him to safety. Okay?" "_Okay. but I have a question. Kero."_

"Okay, go ahead." "_Bakugou seems to have been mad at someone you both know and I want to know why."_ "Listen that doesn't matter. Also tell that Midoriya chick hiding in the water to help you." All three look at me walking away wondering how I knew that girl was there. At the same time I was wondering when my mother got a new child to take care of.

"_Wow I guess Deku's got a sister now. Be careful ya little shit. Don't get too sentimental"_

I walk towards Eraserhead and He turned towards me surprised that I the mighty Deku. *chuckle* The mighty Deku thats funny. He turned to me and said "_I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you stayed as a hitman."_ "I'm not with them. My Karma made me try this out. I don't know why. But enough small talk I got a job to do. And that's getting you out of action." I ran towards him kicking his ass into submission. And just when I'm about to knock him out I hear the sentience that I did not want to hear ever. "_HAVE NO FEAR! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"_

All Might land and he does not look happy and I'm not prepared to deal with a mad All Might. So I just ran towards pasty and I saw that those three kids were taking Eraserhead to safety. I stand next to Tomura watching All Might fighting a creature called a nomu. The fight became A slug fest with All Might upercutting the nomu THROUGH THE ROOF! And the whiny baby keeps saying something about how sensei lied and that All Might was cheating.

Well the mad All Might was walking towards us, and I was scared because I did not want to be beaten into a pulp. But music started playing from a certain greatest show. I couldn't help but roll my eyes because the greatest showman on earth show up. "HEY I HOPE YOU CAN DEAL WITH A PISSED ALL MIGHT, KARMA!" I swear time froze because everybody well except for those out of commission had their eyes on MY sensei.

**Karma POV**

"Man that's a great song for a grand entrance. Ah All Might I see you're pissed thankfully I'm prepared for you… Deku, get the hell out of here ya got pro's outside the door. Iris is keeping them closed but their getting through so hurry. Also congrats on the sister." Man I hope my bluff worked cause no one can take on a pissed AM not even AFO can take him on. I look and see that Izu...Deku is going through kurogiri's portal with the big brat tomura. "_Kamra your rain of terror is over." _"I don't think so after all your time limit is almost up." "_I don't know what your talking about fiend."_ "Yes you do because you have steam rising from you, also tell that Midoriya girl that her brother is sorry for not seeing their mother due to him being busy and not knowing that Inko adopted someone." "_How?! How did you know?!"_ "Bitch I know everything. Also know that Bakugou Katsuki is or was a big bully in school. Cio." "Iris let the pro's in we're getting out of here." "_Wilco. Do you want me to release information about AM and Bakugou?"_ "Yes let's ruin the shits who ruined Izuku's life.

**A/N I told you we would see Karma again. Again thank you for U.S.**


	6. their poems

**Deku's poem**

**I was**

**Born believing a lie**

**Born powerless**

**Born a weakling**

**Treated as trash**

**I took**

**A swan dive off a roof**

**A life off a roof**

**Life as meaningless**

**The new start**

**I was told**

**To kill myself**

**Not to kill myself**

**I was worthless**

**I was worth something**

**I am**

**A son**

**A brother**

**A killer**

**A prodigy**

**Green is my color**

**Foxes are my animal**

**I am silent**

**I am deadly**

**I am IZUKU DEKU MIDORIYA**

**Karma's 2nd poem**

**To live is pain**

**To die is pain**

**To kill is pain**

**To fight is pain**

**To give up is pain**

**I am Red**

**I am a killer**

**I am feared**

**I am a wolf**

**Life is an ass**

**Karma's a bitch**

**And I can be pissed**

**Karma is my name**

**Killing is my game**

**And may I say my oh my what a beautiful day**


	7. Civilian meeting?

**Civilian meeting!?**

"Well that was a disaster. And don't think I haven't forgotten our deal." "_What deal!?"_ "The deal about my payment. I gave you the information there's the payment about that then theres the payment for the job." "_Fine… But we may have more use for you later on so keep the card. Kurogiri give him his payment."_ finally I'm out of here now to get some sleep.

**Later on a rooftop** "_Target is moving southeast towards the mall." _ "I see him" "_Deku" _"Yeah?" "_I've been meaning to ask… are you going to write a letter to your sister?" _ "Maybe. Why? Does it matter?" "_Well no but- target is turning towards us." _ "Roger" "_But she's family and as you know family is important. So find out when her birthday is or something and give her money or a gift. Take the shot."_ "Yeah well but I don't have any attachment to her besides the last name. So why should I care." "_Because she's family also it would be a great 'Sorry I beat you up at the U.S.J' gift."_

"Fine but after I get some sleep We've been up here for hours." "_I'll wake you up tomorrow okay?" _"Okay" "_Night Izuku."_ "Night Karma."

**The next day at the local mall**

What to get, what to get,I mean I don't know what she like… Wait. Is that… Yes I can ask her, and since they look like hell I can play the caring stranger card thank you Hollywood. "Hey aren't you guys the one attacked at the U.S.J?" "_Why yes we are I'm Iidia and you are?" _Too easy. "I'm Davis Jefferson. And may I say You all look like hell." "_Pleasure to meet you, and yes We encountered a nasty villain named Deku." _"Yeah he has been a problem for the underground heroes for a while now." "_Excuse me?"_ "Yeah?" "_You must be confusing him with someone else because that was his first debut." _"No he has been around for a while. Though I'm surprised he didn't kill anybody. He is a hitman after all and let me tell you something he does play a mean game of poker."

"_I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear that you knew Deku."_ "Yeah I do but its only in poker outside of that. I don't see him. I mean Granted he does go to the casinos in his getup but hey what am I going to do rip off his mask? That's a death sentence." I couldn't help but chuckle at their grim face when I said that. "Any way why do you ask?"

"_I'm Midoriya Izoko. I heard Karma call him my brother."_ feing the shock. "Well if you want I could give him a note the next time I see him." "_I was actually trying to buy him a gift to make him come back home. But since you asked if I could give him a note I am going to give you this." _She pulls out a piece of paper with writing on it. "Thanks but whats on it?" "_Well it has my name, what I like, and where to meet me if he wants to talk, and if he knows what happened to Midoriya Izuku." _"I'll make sure to give him this tonight we got a big poker match set up." fake the text. "Well it's been nice talking to you but my mother is wondering where the groceries are. I'll see you later." As I walk away to the grocery store I hear them tell me goodbye I wave back as I head in the store.

I bring up the note to read it like it's a grocery list. And it said.

Dear Deku

I am Izoko Midoriya your sister and I am guessing that you are Izuku Midoriya.

Our mother has been worried sick looking for you she walks the town every night looking for you. She is worried that she never will get to meet you again. So please come back. We are still living in the house you grew up in. You can talk to me anytime that I'm at home. I am also sorry about the bullying you went through.I also compiled a list of this I like incase you wanted to know if we had something in common.

All Might

Cartoons

Ponies

Pro heroes

Our mom

Katsudon

And UA

From: Izoko

Upon reading it I could feel their eyes watching me so I just folded it, put it in my pocket, and started repeating several different food items. "I think they took the bluff." I said as I felt their eyes fall away from me.

**Back at the house**

"_Hey Izuku I got the American news up. I want to know what they say about the U.S.J." _"Coming."

"_**Hello and welcome back to ANN. We have just received word that the U.S.J was attacked yesterday by a group calling themselves the league of villian. In the group was the contract killer Deku. Police are still unaware of why he was there as there were no casualties. Near the end of the attack Karma showed up rescuing his 'student' from the grasps of pro heroes. Karma also said that Deku has a sister in UA. This is their response.**_

_**(Aziwai is sitting down) We and the students involved had no idea that Deku had a sister going to UA. We believe that Deku is the missing person Midoriya Izuku. As to what has caused him to go down this path is unknown but we will capture him and set him back on the right path. (everyone gets a phone notification and looks at it) Mr. All Might Mr. All Might what is this about your quirk being able to be passed down by DNA and why did you allow a bully to attained you school?!**_

_**NO COMMENT.**_

Karma turns off the T.V and looks at me. "That was your doing wasn't." "_What can I say I wanted to destroy the little shits who ruined your life. And the fact that All Might was once quirkless turned down a quirkless about being a hero is downright hilarious." _"Yeah but you could've had it as rumours that All Might had a passable quirk like that. Any way I'm going to see my sister. I did what you said and got her a gift." "_Good I'll see you at 2300, I don't want any little Midoriya's." _"Ew gross just gross." "_Meh. just make sure You get your ass here by 2300. Okay?" _"Okay"

**Midoriya's household**

I knock on the window that used to belong to my room and was surprised that Izoko opened the window. "_You know you don't have to wear the mask right?" _ "It's part of my getup. Why wouldn't I wear it?" "_Maybe because you're seeing the sister you never knew you had." _"I have a perfect reason for that. Also tell Eraserhead to stop hiding. It's embarrassing." My sister has a look of shock on her face while Eraserhead was getting up from behind the bed with the same face of shock. "_How did you know?" _"1. The news 2. Why would my sister not try to bring in her long lost brother? Also Izoko I'm guessing that this is the gift you got for me?" "_No, it was this."_

She brings up photo of their mother when he was six. I look at it and take it while giving her the stuffed pony I got for her. "Jefferson gave me the note. Now I'm guessing that was not all that you wanted. Yes?" "_No. I wanted to know why you kill people for a living and send the money to mom."_ "And what about you Eraserhead? "_Same thing as her. But I have A proposition." _"Okay. So to answer why I kill people and send the money to mom was because of a deal I made with Karma That Whatever money I make I send A good percentage to her. As for the Proposition I would like to hear it first."

"_Makes sense. So you tell us why you were with the league and come with us and I will make sure you go to UA to become a hero."_ I ponder for a moment like I was considering the proposition. "I'll tell you why I was with the league, It's simple I was hired and Karma made me go. As for the other half of the deal you're going to have to catch me." Right as I said that I ran away from the window and led Eraserhead all over the town before I had the High Ground. "Listen Eraserhead as long as I'm active , if you catch me I'll go to UA with you." I then left him in the dust not waiting for an answer back from him. "_This is going to be tiring."_


	8. The training camp attack

**A/N Damn noone is going to the polls for the Deku ships I am disappointed. Sorry for the long wait, Things have popped up in my life that caused a lot of stress. I also realized that I wrote The training camp arc right after the USJ arc.**

After running all night from a job gone wrong I went to bed only to get interupted by none other than pasty the big baby. "What do you you want asshole." "_Sensei has a job for you." _"And what might that be?" "_He wants you to grab a certain explosive student." _ "Sure, if I get paid double that is "_And why would we do that?" _"I don't know. Maybe because he's a bomb waiting to go off. He's to hot headed to listen to anybody, and has a god complex." "_How about if he doesn't join you can do whatever you want with him along with your normal price."_ "Deal. That bastard has it coming.' "_Good meet us at the bar in an hour. I have some people to introduce you to." _"Okay pasty." I then hung up to get ready.

**1 Hour later**

"_Okay Deku meet the The Vanguard Action Squad. Over hear we have-" _"-I don't care who they are or how their quirk works. I'm just here for a job." "_Good. Now that that's out of the way we're going to send you to the camp tomorrow." _"No we're not." "_And may I ask why?"_ "because if we get there earlier even if it's just a day we can get the lay of the land that we don't get from maps." "_He does make a good point. I have to get ready for our performance." "Kurogiri send them to the camp. But I want it on the outskirts." "Very well young master." _We get teleported to the woods surrounding the camp. "Hey scarface." "_What?" _"who's the target?" "_A Bakugou katsuki. Why you ask?"_ "I need to know who to cripple so we can get the target. So I'm going to find a vantage point and camp there." "_Sure and the names Dabi. But if you betray us I won't hesitate to burn you alive."_ "In the words of Karma. 'The highest bidder wins.' so don't get your hopes up buddy." I was surprised when he nodded like he understood what I meant. So I just turned to look for a vantage point. After about an hour of looking I found the perfect spot. The only problem was that there was this kid who was up there sulking. I decided to not do anything and just watch. It was getting late when he left. When I was sure that he was gone I set up for the night and slept.

**The next day**

I woke up to the sound of the kids doing quirk training. It was nothing much. A orbeez ball here, an explosion there, And the shout of a certain sentient quirk going haywire. And me being the observer I decided to watch them. From my perch of course. I'm not an idiot.

It was nighttime when I got the call for the mission to begin and frankly I was glad, I got to beat my tormenter up. But fate had other plans at the moment because a boy came up to the cliff causing me to not be a jarhead but to be a sniper jarhead. But like I said fate had other plans because that blond with a fake eye was up on the cliff walking towards the kid. Thanks to Karma's training I was able to pick up on the man's killer intent without him releasing any.

I was about to call him on the radio but he sprouted muscles over his skin and went to kill the kid. So I shot him dead. I mean Senseless killing especially of a kid is a big no no on my book. So no biggie I can just say he tried to kill me. I hop down walking to the scared little kid "Hey kid don't worry he was an ass, so he was going to die either way. So do you mind telling me your name." "_K-kota and why did you kill that man?"_ "Well like I said he was an ass and he was trying to kill you, a kid, and I won't accept that. Now you need to head back to camp. Okay?" "_W-who are you?" _"Well seeing that I just gave that man what he deserves and Karma is taken,I guess you could call me 'The anti-hero: Deku'." "_Anti-Hero? What's that?"_ "Well an Anti-Hero, mainly a hero whose morals is bad in the eyes of society. Does that make sense?" "_Yes"_ "Good now run back to your caretakers. I bet their worried sick. After all a little 'disaster' is happening right now."And with that said The boy took off running while I looked for Katchan the Bastard

It was easy really, just follow the sound of cursing and explosions. When I got there I saw Exlpodie mu Splodersen with Prince Zuko (Blame Karma for showing me Avatar the last airbender) And defeated the psycho Moonfish. I mean he deserved it along with Muscular. Hey I know the people to look out for.

I clap slowly while walking slowly walking to them "Well, Well, Well. I got an asshole with daddy issues boy. Now if you'll excuse me I got to take a blond with an EXplosive personality." "_DEKU!"_ "_We'll stop you and we'll bring you home." _"Sorry but I don't think Karma will approve. So sorry but I have to knock you out not up okay." Two tranquilizer darts and a runin with some students and I'm running with compression man to the extraction point. Dabi asks where muscular is. "Tried to kill me, so I killed him first." "_Very well. It's not like I had a use for him." _

We enter the portal and into the bar. "We got the target but Muscular got killed and Moonfish got KOed and I'm guessing that gas kid got captured." "_Dabi?" "Moonfish and Mustard got captured and Muscular is dead." "Fine it's not like we needed them anyway. Just strap him in."_ We then strapped Bakugou to what looked like a strengthened torture chair... Boy this will be fun.


	9. adoption

ROSES ARE RED VIOLETS ARE BLUE I'M UP FOR ADOPTION WAITING FOR YOU.

-THIS STORY


	10. Question

Question. would y'all like for me to translate what I've got written currently into some languages? I was thinking: Spanis, German, Russian, Japanese, and Esperanto. of course, I'm not fluent and am still learning. so Google Translate will be used


End file.
